TAKE ME OUT
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Kesialan Chanyeol yang terdampar pada acara variety show yang menurutnya konyol. Tetapi siapa tahu dia juga mendapat keuntungan darisana? CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS. DLDR.


**TAKE ME OUT**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: ChanBaek milik ChanBaek shipper. Cerita 100% dari hasil pemikiranku.**

 **Summary: Kesialan Chanyeol yang terdampar pada acara variety show yang menurutnya konyol. Tetapi siapa tahu dia juga mendapat keuntungan darisana?**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **NO COPY PASTE! NO BASH! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, IT'S SIMPLE, RIGHT?**

 **ENJOY^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKE ME OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku berada disini hari ini.

Tepatnya di belakang salah satu tiga puluh podium yang tersedia didalam studio sebuah acara yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan di berbagai pihak.

Lee Kwangsoo sunbaenim telah membuka acara dengan semangat dan dia bagaikan bintang yang ketenarannya bahkan tidak pernah padam. Tentu saja. Karena dia adalah seorang king MC. Coba saja kau cari channel televisi korea mana yang tidak menampilkan wajahnya? Jika kau sering menonton televisi lokal, dia pasti berada di dalamnya dengan perbandingan 9:2.

Berkatnya juga acara ini menjadi sukses. Dalam beberapa minggu setelah tayang sudah mendapatkan persentase yang cukup tinggi. Titik itu selalu meningkat dan dikabarkan sudah melewati batas akhir tertinggi kategori variety show pendatang baru. Acara mereka dapat dipastikan menjadi legenda baru didunia hiburan.

Orang yang mendaftar selalu meningkat setiap detiknya. Acaranya menjadi tayang setiap hari dari seminggu sekali. Dan menjadi acara yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu.

Itu pendapat netizen di seluruh korea.

Kecuali aku.

Aku begitu sibuk mengurus perusahaan ayah, bagaimana aku mau mengurus hal-hal sepele yang tidak aku mengerti dimana letak menariknya. Aku menutup kedua mukaku dengan posisi siku yang menyandar pada podium, setelahnya memutar bola mataku malas. Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak bersemangat.

Aku melirik ke sebelah kiriku. Disana terdapat teman-temanku yang sudah kudiamkan saat kami menginjakkan kaki di tempat terkutuk ini. Mereka biang masalahnya. Siapa lagi?

Ketika jam pulang kantor sudah berlangsung. Mereka langsung menarikku untuk mengikuti hal-hal omong kosong yang membuang waktuku dengan percuma.

Lihatlah dengan wajah konyol berseri-seri dan senyum aneh yang terlalu lebar menghiasi masing-masing wajah mereka. Konyol sekali bukan?

Kesalahan macam apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga mereka menyeretku secara paksa untuk hadir dalam acara konyol seperti ini?

Kwangsoo masih saja melakukan tugasnya dengan semangat. Sesi pembicaraan memang menjadi lebih banyak saat dirimu berada di tempat yang menurutmu membosankan. Sesekali dia melontarkan tingkah lucu yang menurutku sama sekali tidak ada lucunya.

"Kenapa wajahnya menjadi datar seperti itu?" Samar-samar aku mendengar Chen berbicara pada Sehun diantara studio yang bising. Merasa mereka membicarakanku membuatku memutar mata jengah.

"Tidak tahu. Dia bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya saat kita sampai di tempat ini."

Chen melirikku takut-takut. "Apakah dia marah pada kita?"

Tentu saja bodoh.

"Tidak mungkin. Si idiot ini tidak pernah marah pada kita hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini."

Aku menggebrak podium Sehun. Untungnya tidak ada yang menoleh kecuali teman-temanku yang juga ikut serta.

"Hal sepele katamu?" Aku mendesis dengan mata melotot ke arah mereka.

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi kekanakan seperti ini?" Suho menengahi dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Katakan itu pada orang-orang yang sudah menyeretku ke tempat terkutuk seperti ini!"

"Hei! Kau sungguh tidak asik!" Kai menimpali di kejauhan. Podiumnya selang beberapa dari milikku. Aku memperingatinya dengan mataku. Dia hanya tersenyum mengejek dan semakin membuatku jengkel.

"Ini kan kesempatan bagus buat kita, Yeol. Mereka bahkan menyeleksi ulang calon yang telah mendaftar."

Ah, mendaftar. Mereka dengan seenaknya mengisi formulir yang entah mereka dapat dari mana untuk mendaftarkan milikku dan milik mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Ketegangan kami terhenti karena Kwangsoo sudah mulai memanggil wanita pertama. Studio menjadi heboh karena wanita itu begitu elegan dan sempurna. Dia memakai gaun berwarna ungu muda yang lembut dan enak dipandang. Sejatinya dia memang manis. Mata rusa itu mungkin yang menjadi ciri khas miliknya.

Kwangsoo mulai bertanya tentang identitas wanita itu.

Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia bukan asli Korea, melainkan China. Dia mulai bercerita bahwa dia bekerja disini. Usianya 25 tahun. Aku bisa menebak dia adalah pekerja keras. Dulu aku berambisi untuk mencari pasangan seorang pekerja keras pula. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi hubungan kami tidak akan berhasil jika memang kedua pihak ada di pihak yang sama dalam urusan pekerjaan. Apalagi keduanya adalah pekerja keras.

Aku melihat ke arah teman-temanku yang kedua bola matanya tidak berhenti memandangi Luhan. Aku berdecak malas. Dasar memalukan.

Tetapi jika aku sudah berdiri disini untuk mencari wanitaku? Siapa takut…

Mungkin akan sangat konyol jika aku benar-benar menemukan pasangan hidupku.

Apakah kalian bisa memikirkan dua orang yang baru saja kenal langsung dinobatkan menjadi pasangan?

Sehun dan Irene yang sudah berhubungan baik sejak kecil saja tidak bisa menjamin. Acara ini adalah salah satu cara Sehun agar melupakan Irene. Apakah itu hal yang mungkin? Apakah perasaan akan semudah itu di balikkan?

Sejak awal aku memang sulit untuk memahami itu. Kasih sayang dari orangtua saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk hanya sekedar melirikku. Sedangkan aku adalah anak tunggal satu-satunya.

Mungkin hanya teman-temanku yang selama ini selalu bisa membuatku merasa….lebih bisa dihargai. Sebrengseknya mereka adalah lebih baik daripada sikap kedua orangtuaku.

Kenapa aku menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Saking seriusnya aku melamun, podiumku jadi tetap bertahan. Sementara beberapa orang mematikan podium mereka untuk Luhan.

Kupikir akan sangat menarik jika aku bertahan.

Jumlah kurang dari sepuluh orang yang masih bertahan. Aku, Kai, Sehun dan Kris adalah salah satunya. Babak ini Kwangsoo mempersilahkan untuk meyakinkan mengapa Luhan harus memilih kami.

"Aku adalah lelaki yang menyenangkan. Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa jika tidak ada aku maka tidak ramai. Kau tidak akan pernah bosan jika kau denganku." Kai seperti menawarkan beberapa produk kemasan di supermarket. Bicaranya sungguh meyakinkan.

"Aku sudah mapan. Salah satu CEO perusahaan-x. Aku juga bisa memberikanmu keturunan yang baik karena wajah tampanku. Jangan lupakan bahwa kita sama-sama berasal dari China." Satu studio menyorakinya. Kris masih sama saja! Narsis! Teman-temanku diam-diam mengacungkan jari mereka. Sementara aku memutar bola mataku malas.

Di depan sana Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Aku seorang CEO. Dan aku adalah aku. Itu saja." Tidakkah aku sungguh jual mahal sekali? Haha. Tetapi jika memang Luhan memilihku, ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah terjadi dihidupku. Dan bisa di pastikan bahwa wanita itu hanya memilih karena wajah tampanku saja.

"Aku mapan. Ku pastikan itu lebih dari cukup untukmu dan kau tidak harus bekerja keras lagi. Jika kau memilihku, aku bisa memberikan banyak cinta untukmu. Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat kau keluar dari pintu itu." Semua yang berada di dalam studio bersorak. Sehun mengatakan itu sembari tersenyum lembut. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia tulus. Sangat tulus.

Ini mengejutkan. Semudah itukah melupakan orang yang sudah lama bersama kita? Dalam waktu singkat dia dapat dengan mudah melupakan Irene. Inikah kekuatan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Daebak.

"Luhan, untuk babak terakhir ini. Kau akan mendekati podium dan sisakan tiga pria yang kau pilih."

Luhan mengangguk dan dia mulai berjalan dengan anggun mendekati podium.

Podium kami berada pada sebelah kiri dari tempat dimana Kwangsoo berdiri. Sementara Luhan berjalan ke arah kanan terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mematikan semua podium yang disebelah kanan, Luhan kemudian berjalan ke arah podiumku dan teman-temanku berada.

Semua orang yang berada disana mengikuti gerakan Luhan. Luhan mengarah padaku dan mengunci matanya dengan baik.

Dia berdiri di depan podiumku. Mengulurkan tangannya dan kami berdua bersalaman.

"Kau sangat tampan."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku sudah sering mendengar itu."

Luhan ikut tersenyum manis. Mata rusanya menjadi semakin indah jika dilihat dari dekat. Kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi datar karena dia dengan cepat menekan tombol. Seketika podiumku mati.

"Tapi kau terlalu sombong untuk orang yang akan menjadi pendampingku." Kemudian dia kembali ke tengah studio dimana Kwangsoo berdiri.

Aku menarik lengannya dan berbisik. "Pilihan yang tepat, gadis rusa."

Tinggal tersisa tiga orang. Sehun, Kai dan Kris. Dan ketiganya adalah teman-temanku. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Kelemahanku adalah aku orang yang terlalu serius. Karena sudah terbiasa mandiri, aku juga tidak suka bermanja-manja pada pasanganku kelak. Tetapi kalian tahu perilaku itu bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tergantung bagaimana hubungan kami akan berjalan."

"Calon pria diperbolehkan mematikan podium kalian dimulai dari hitungan tiga dua satu."

Dihitungan ke dua Kai telah mematikan podium miliknya.

" _Wae? Wae_ Kim Jongin-ssi? Kenapa kau mematikan podiummu?

"Kupikir akan sangat membosankan jika aku memiliki pasangan yang terlalu serius. Dan juga aku mundur karena mengalah dengan kedua temanku." Ini adalah sebuah variety show dan semua orang bebas mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Aku hanya mengamati mereka dengan pandangan mengawasi. Ini semakin menarik ternyata.

"Tunggu. Kedua temanmu? Maksudmu kedua orang yang masih bertahan adalah temanmu?" Kwangsoo bertanya dengan antusias. Mungkin menemukan beberapa fakta yang menarik.

"Ya. Masih ada enam lainnya. Dimulai dari pria tinggi di ujung sana. Sampai dua orang di sebelah kiriku. Kami semua berteman baik."

 _Wah benarkah? Daebak!_ Semua orang yang berada di studio berbisik-bisik.

Jika diurutkan dari diriku dari ujung sebelah kiri adalah aku, Sehun, Chen, Kai, Suho dan Kris.

"Ah pertemanan yang bijaksana. Lalu, Yifan-ssi. Kenapa kau masih saja bertahan?"

"Mudah saja. Aku suka wanita yang dewasa. Dan dapat kupastikan dia akan berubah manja jika kami berumah tangga kelak."

"Ouuuuh! Kata-kata yang sangat manis." Kwangsoo beralih pada Sehun dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku selalu menerima semua kekurangan pasanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sempurna. Tetapi aku akan senang jika dia bisa berubah manja terhadapku nanti."

Saatnya Luhan yang akan memilih. Kau tahu bagaimana setiap variety show bekerja, bukan? Hal seperti inilah penentuan yang mendebarkan. Dua-duanya adalah temanku dan aku sendiri terlalu pasrah pada siapapun yang akan dipilih oleh Luhan.

Jika aku seorang wanita dan berdiri disebelah Kwangsoo saat ini, tentu aku tidak akan bisa memilih diantara kedua temanku. Ini terlalu sulit dan kalut. Semua orang tentu ingin memiliki keturunan baik yang akan diberikan oleh Kris. Selain itu mereka adalah makhluk yang keberadaannya harus dilindungi. Tentu memilih perasaan yang begitu tulus denganmu akan lebih meyakinkan.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Kris. Mereka berdua bercakap sedikit. Kemudian Luhan meninggalkan Kris ragu-ragu. Podium Sehun dan Kris hanya berbeda 3 podium, sehingga Luhan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Luhan harus mematikan satu podium di antara keduanya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun dan menekan podium miliknya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya memeluk Sehun dalam. Mereka berdua terlihat berbincang. Aku yang berada di sebelah Sehun dapat mendengar bahwa wanita itu meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi semua yang melihat mereka tahu bahwa Sehun tersenyum tulus, tidak masalah dengan itu.

Akhirnya, Luhan membawa Kris ke tengah-tengah studio. Berdiri bersama Kwangsoo. Setelahnya mereka berdua meninggalkan panggung utama dan menuju backstage.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku menepuk pundak Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat buruk.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau tahu? Kupikir mengikuti acara ini menambah permasalahan hidupku. Aku terlalu sial."

"Masih terdapat 2 wanita lagi yang akan ditampilkan. Kau menyerah?"

Dia terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. It's not my style." Dia menyeringai.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang biasanya akan dikatakan oleh Kris. Aku mengacungkan jempolku padanya.

Dan….

Benar saja! Sehun menjadi terpilih di wanita nomor dua bernama Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara dimulai kembali setelah istirahat beberapa menit. Tiba wanita terakhir yang akan muncul. Aku kembali pada sisi podiumku, dengan sebelah podium yang sudah kosong. Karena Sehun memang sudah tidak berada disini.

Tak terasa acara ini sudah mencapai tiga jam. Ini adalah acara live kalau aku lupa memberi tahu kalian.

Kris kemudian Sehun. Mungkin akan ada temanku lainnya yang mendapatkan wanita terakhir ini.

Kwangsoo memanggil wanita ketiga. Dia keluar dari salah satu dari ketiga pintu yang tadi tersedia.

Semua berdecak kagum saat dia menampakkan dirinya. Aku melotot mengerikan. Dia bagaikan dewi yang keluar dari kahyangan. Badannya mungil tetapi pipi, bokong serta payudaranya terlihat berisi. Tidak heran jika semua lelaki telah melihatnya pada bagian yang sudah kusebutkan. Karena memang hal tersebut yang 'menonjol'. Apalagi dia mengenakan gaun ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. 24 tahun. Dia seorang dosen di sebuah unversitas ternama di korea.

Aku rasa aku menginginkan wanita terakhir ini. Dia begitu imut dan sexy dalam waktu bersamaan. Bibir plumnya begitu menggoda untuk dilewati.

Pada babak pertama begitu banyak juga orang yang mematikan podium. Mereka berasalan bahwa mereka tidak suka wanita yang terlalu menggenaskan.

Yah itu kan memang selera masing-masing. Aku bersyukur karena dengan begitu semakin sedikit saingan yang akan mendapatkan wanitanya.

Mataku selalu mengawasi Baekhyun. Dalam gerakan apapun dia begitu terlihat sensual.

Babak selanjutnya Kwangsoo mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk mematikan beberapa podium yang dia tidak suka.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan suara hak yang menyiksa. Kakinya yang mulus dan begitu jenjang terlihat jelas begitu dia berjalan. Di babak kedua ini Baekhyun telah mematikan begitu banyak

Dia sempat berjalan ke arah podiumku dan tersenyum sedikit. Senyuman itu membuat hatiku berdesir. Mata bulan sabitnya terbentuk saat dia menarik otot-otot dibibirnya.

Kupikir akan terasa menyenangkan jika aku mendapatkannya.

Kau tahu seorang lelaki akan berjuang sampai tetes darah penghabisan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu diinginkannya. Dan api tak kasat mata baru saja menguar di dalam tubuhku untuk berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun. Kulihat podium semua temanku yang masih bertahan. Beginikah perasaan Sehun ketika dirinya dihadapkan dengan Kris, temannya sendiri?

Babak ketiga adalah sesi lelaki meyakinkah Baekhyun untuk memilih mereka.

Menurutku ini adalah babak penentuan.

Aku telah mendengar peyakinan dari Taecyeon dan Taeyang di podium kejauhan sana. Dari sekian banyak podium yang masih menyala, merekalah saingan terberatku dalam masalah fisik. Tubuh mereka jauh lebih kekar daripada tubuhku. Itupun kalau Baekhyun mencari lelaki yang berbadan kekar.

Alasan Kai sama seperti saat dua wanita sebelumnya berdiri. Dia teguh pendirian kerena memang itulah dirinya. Orang yang begitu menyenangkan terhadap siapapun.

Sedangkan Suho, tentu saja dia sangat kaya untuk bisa menyuap wanita-wanita. Apasih yang dia pikirkan mengikuti acara ini? Dia bisa saja menyewa satu wanita untuk ditidurinya.

Aku tidak akan takut dengan Chen karena lelaki itu masih terikat dengan Xiumin. Dia hanya bersenang-senang mengikuti acara ini. Lelaki itu memang benar-benar!

"Aku seorang CEO. Kau tentu tidak usah khawatir tentang uangku. Aku bisa memberikanmu apapun. Aku bisa memberikanmu banyak cinta di sekelilingmu. Dan yang begitu terpenting adalah…" Entah kenapa aku memberi jeda dalam bicaraku. "Aku akan memberikanmu sex yang hebat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu adalah hal memalukan yang kudengar dari sekian banyak lelaki di banyak podium. Kau itu mesum, benar kan?!" Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leherku. Dan aku masih bergerak didalamnya. Kami berciuman kembali.

"Dan, bagaimana kau tidak malu mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan banyak orang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berada dibawahku.

Dia mendesah keras.

"Yang kutahu saat itu wajahmu semerah tomat." Ucapku terengah-engah.

"Ti…Tidak! Aku tidak begitu! Ahhnn…Ahh"

Aku mendesis. "Katakan saja jika memang seperti itu. Lihat! Wajahmu memerah lagi.."

Aku menumbuknya dengan begitu cepat. "Ahhhh Ahhhh oouhhhh ,Yeol. Terus, Yeol. Ohhh uhhhhh"

"Ya, terus mendesah seperti itu." Aku menariknya untuk duduk. Posisi kami menjadi duduk dan Baekhyun berada di pangkuanku. Posisi Baekhyun yang lebih tinggi dariku memudahkanku untuk mengisap payudaranya. "Seharusnya kita tidak berbicara. Dan kau hanya perlu mendesah, Baekhyun." Sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di payudaranya.

Baekhyun tetap bergerak dan aku membantu dengan mengayunkan pinggulnya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang mengungkit hal memalukan itu!"

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. "Lepaskan saja Baekhyun. Keluarkan sekarang."

"Bersama, Yeol."

Dan kami melepaskan orgasme kami dengan begitu lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WKWK. Anjayyy. Knp gue ngekek~

Semoga tidak ada typo^^

Ini oneshoot kok hehe. Dan, ini cuma untuk selingan^^

Btw, ada yang masih nungguin ffku yang 'Into You' or 'Tattoo' ? *gakada

Sequel? Review yang banyak ya:'))))))

 **Manyeolbaek.**


End file.
